1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement in a flash photographing system, and in individual devices operative in the system, such as an electronic flash device and a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in the transmission of data and information among various devices in the system and also to an improvement in the control of a plurality of flash light emissions enabled by the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field to which the present invention pertains, it is well known to transmit various data and information among devices in a flash photographing system by way of a plurality of terminals. On the other hand, it is also well known that, by means of adopting a double flash-head type or a plurality of electronic flash devices within the system, a plurality of flash light emissions are carried out during one exposure. In such a system, the number and type of the data and information to be transmitted among the devices in the system are so many that it has long been desired to rationalize them efficiently. It has also long been desired to accurately and properly control the cooperative relationship between these devices in the system and also to avoid any possibility that the operation of the system as a whole would become unreasonable. In addition, in order to accomplish these, it has been desired to improve the individual devices, such as the electronic flash device and the photographic camera, which are operative in the flash exposure system.